


Fire, Ice, Plants and Love😍

by Rabbituucoco



Series: The Plant, Fire and Ice Series [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bi, Derry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, OC, Original Content - Freeform, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbituucoco/pseuds/Rabbituucoco
Summary: The Fire, Ice and Plant kingdoms are at peace, but tensions are still high. What happens when Sereko of the Plant Kingdom falls in love with Dee of the Fire Kingdom?





	Fire, Ice, Plants and Love😍

Princess Dee loved being in a crowd.

She was a party girl, the daughter of Queen Mi and King Do.

Her  sisters, Princess Sunn and the twin Princesses Spark and Flicker, were all light strawberry blonde,   but Dee had light golden brown hair, cut so short it didn't reach her chin, but didn't look like a boy's. It was a layered bob with a fringe and the best the royal hairdresser could do for the fire princess's... _peculiar_ tastes. Spark, Flicker and Sunn all wore floor-length crimson gowns, but Dee wore a 'suggestive' bright orange minidress. 

The previous summer, Dee had found out she was lesbian by crushing on Madoe, one of the maids. Dee still remembered gripping her own hardened nipples as she shoved her fingers into her pussy rhythmically, quietly moaning Madoe's name.

But, today, as she looked out the window, Dee found a new flame.

The Plant Princess Sereko, with her e-cup boobs jiggling with every footstep, her lovely dark brown hair flowing out behind her, with an ass an elephant' d be proud of,

She wanted to lick her pussy so bad...

Ohhh.. Sereko......


End file.
